


恋如雨止

by PlagueDoctorE



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:34:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25325470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlagueDoctorE/pseuds/PlagueDoctorE
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth
Kudos: 1





	恋如雨止

贝蕾丝，在等雨停。

下雨时的天空没有月光，没有点亮蜡烛的室内像塞了一朵乌云，门外的蜡烛排排燃烧，明亮的烛光俯身渗入门底的缝隙。  
全身赤裸只裹一身赤红色浴袍的贝蕾丝侧躺在和皇帝共寝的床上，她看着玻璃上的雨露渐渐变多，微小的水滴被比起略大的雨滴吞吃变成豆大的雨露，硕大的雨露沿着玻璃滑落窗沿。  
雨急下了一会儿，突然就变小了。  
与此同时，孤寂的走廊上忽然传出赤脚踩在上面的响动，由远及近。走廊的木质地板被一步步踩出雨滴砸落地面的质感。贝蕾丝不自主地在意起门外的响动。  
地板轻呀出声，门下间隙的金光被谁的影子挡住的同时响起门把手旋转的声音。  
艾黛尔贾特提着烛台的手先一步进入了房间，烛火摇曳燃起的光亮在房间内像一团待散的蒲公英团。  
艾黛尔贾特的另一只手还放在门把上，她借着蜡烛的光看向躺在房间另一头的贝蕾丝。  
贝蕾丝侧躺在黑暗中安静地等待着艾黛尔贾特。  
艾黛尔贾特的眉头却轻轻皱了起来，忧愁爬进她的眼中，烛光把淡紫色的眼眸点出宝石状的光泽，艾黛尔贾特眼眸中的隐藏的难过也随着火焰左右摇摆不定。  
就在一个节前，好不容易结束了长达一年征战（注：一整年里贝蕾丝都在讨伐黑暗蠢动者们，而艾黛尔贾特则在安巴尔城里进行改革后的维稳工作）的贝蕾丝终于回到了安巴尔城，改革后的局势也达到暂时的平稳。  
两人终于在忙碌的工作的一年后再度重聚了，本以为是这样的……可在那一夜缠绵后的贝蕾丝忽然变得很容易害羞，自此之后艾黛尔贾特就很难找到能与贝蕾丝两人共处的机会了。  
想要亲热的想法就像一团火苗，压抑在艾黛尔贾特的心底不停烧灼骚弄着容器，以情欲为燃料的火焰如果不让她尽力燃烧殆尽就会变的一发不可收拾。  
而投以这最后一根柴火的，正是在雨中的贝蕾丝。  
从未在他人面前露出过的楚楚可怜到仿若做了坏事的孩子般表情，贝蕾丝用着做了艾黛尔贾特所不知道的错事的眼神乏生生地望着艾黛尔贾特，头发因为沾了水贴在了她的脸上，眉毛也自觉犯了错而耷拉着，艾黛尔贾特看着贝蕾丝的表情，心里最先涌上的并非是为贝蕾丝抚平眉头上的皱痕，而是在这人的脸颊上轻咬一口。  
诚然，每个人对自己深爱的人都会不可避免地产生一种天然的不包含恶意的暴力倾向，也许夹杂了爱的情趣或者说对对方报以期待却求而不得的满足。这种冲动的诞生并不是以伤害自己此生最爱者为目的的。  
那个时候艾黛尔贾特被重重理智压抑下的欲望团里不小心泄露了一丝丝欲望的线头，在艾黛尔贾特的眼睛触碰到贝蕾丝因为紧张绷紧的下巴和喉部时，随着贝蕾丝的呼吸时喉部皮肤一浅一深的起伏，欲望的线头就被艾黛尔贾特抽走了。  
按照贝蕾丝平时的穿着方式，她颈脖的部分一定会被斗篷紧紧遮住的。这也就约等于在谁都不会发现和察觉到斗篷底下曾发生了什么。  
一时刻，艾黛尔贾特的呼出的气变得极长，有一个想法在她的脑海中乱窜。  
「想要在贝蕾丝的颈脖上狠狠咬一口……用能给她留下一大片痕迹的力度。」  
想到这里，潮红爬上了艾黛尔贾特的脸颊。  
「这不能怪我……谁让老师她一副有秘密藏着的样子。而且，我是她的伴侣，我理应有权利知道我的妻子在对抗什么样的困难！」  
艾黛尔贾特对着脑海中曾经历过的画面努力的辩解道，画面一幅幅重播，从她冲到温室外时看到的玻璃墙，再到将路过的贝蕾丝按在其上。记忆最后的一幅画是雨露顺着发尾滴落至眼廓的眉尾，贝蕾丝嘴不自然地抿起，眼里有话，她背着玻璃透过的烛光，墨蓝色的眼眸内只是溅起水花。  
贝蕾丝就是露出那样的表情任由眉尾处的雨滴滑至眼角后落下。  
不知怎么的，那一刻艾黛尔贾特心中产生的并不是爱欲报复满足时的畅快，而是一种从爱人的角度出发的牵扯其心的涨疼。  
「…为什么要露出这幅表情？老师？」  
艾黛尔贾特一口气吹灭蜡烛，她也从凝望火焰时所产生的思绪中脱了身。  
熄灭后的青烟飘向室内，艾黛尔贾特关上了门。  
她赤着的脚踏在了毛毯上，毛绒的触感引导着她一步一步走向贝蕾丝躺着的床上。  
下雨的黑夜遮蔽了太多的光线，贝蕾丝听到烛台的铁质托底被放在了木桌上，硌哒夹在嘀嗒里显得特别实感。  
羊毛地毯蓬松的绒毛托着艾黛尔贾特光裸的脚板，她一脚一脚踏在毛丛间，顺服的羊毛绒吸纳了身体燥热下多余的体温，就像裹着羊毛浴袍，肌肤会开始依赖起织物构建的温暖，如果浴袍被一口气扒下，皮肤就会直接触上空气里最湿冷的部分，即使是略微的温差感都会让身体产生由深到表的颤栗。  
即使不是那样，也会有其他的可能性的发展。  
无论哪种发展都是能让贝蕾丝所拥有的现在这颗快速跳动的心脏加快到疯狂程度的发展。  
瞅着窗上滚落的雨珠心里实则在意着艾黛尔贾特的贝蕾丝的双腿再并拢了些，她的双手抱着手臂往后压紧自己的胸部，心跳正在胸腔内肆意激荡。  
贝蕾丝察觉到背后的床垫传来下陷的压感，艾黛尔贾特已经躺在她的身边。  
虽说贝蕾丝是背对着艾黛尔贾特，可不知是心理作用还是确有其事，贝蕾丝总能感觉到一股从身后注视而来的，正熊熊燃烧的炽热。  
艾黛尔贾特的手指顺过贝蕾丝搭在颈肩的头发，她轻柔细心地将那些头发拨到一边，比起被触及到颈肩温热的皮肤，反而是艾黛尔贾特时而时无给予的温差令贝蕾丝的心中一抖。  
微凉的温度随着艾黛尔贾特的指尖划过贝蕾丝的皮肤，贝蕾丝明白艾黛尔贾特是用一种小心翼翼的情感拂去那缕发丝的，可贝蕾丝的心中总有一种不知为何的动机不纯的期待让艾黛尔贾特的这个单纯的行为变得犹如瘙痒般难耐。  
从皮肤的上触觉到艾黛尔贾特的手指顺过时，贝蕾丝的心中会不知觉得期待起下一次。  
在贝蕾丝细想这份所产生的的感触是不是可以被称为“舒服”时，颈肩皮肤忽然感触到一阵被用力喷上的呼吸。  
紧接着颈肩的肌肤接触到了另个人的体温。  
“！”  
贝蕾丝的身体不由得僵住，也许是太过突然了，她的脑海中不禁细细分析起这一阵忽如其来的感触。那是一片比皮肤更加湿润的触感，温暖的体温被润上一层湿度，她安分地贴在贝蕾丝的颈脖后没有做出任何其他行为，这期间湿热的呼吸伴随着频率过高的呼吸声一阵阵打在贝蕾丝的脖子上。  
在这一阵阵呼吸声中，贝蕾丝发现对方在吸气时用了稍浅的力，呼出的气则被拖长。  
艾黛尔贾特靠在贝蕾丝的颈脖间静静嗅着贝蕾丝的气息。贝蕾丝不知觉屏气，沉默而又微妙的气氛在床上的两人之间蔓延。  
现在有一个摆在贝蕾丝面前的大问题，那就是……  
贝蕾丝完全不知道女孩子之间该怎么做爱。  
说是“不知道怎么和女孩子做爱”还不如说是“这辈子连吻也没接过更别提更下一步了”。  
无论怎么说，这个问题大到威胁了这整篇同人文的后续发展。（母胎单身怎么可能会无师自通就会做爱呢，你们快醒一醒，这可是那种正经严谨的同人文。）  
贝蕾丝想唤艾黛尔贾特，可嘴张到一半就卡住了。不知道为什么，贝蕾丝发现自己总是很难再用“艾尔”对艾黛尔贾特开口。  
艾黛尔贾特的手伸进柔软的床垫将贝蕾丝整个抱进了怀里，她的头没有从贝蕾丝的颈间抬起，反而因为拥抱的方式更加深埋进贝蕾丝的发间。  
“老师是不是以为我会对你做什么？”  
艾黛尔贾特声音变得闷闷的，她的呼吸变得更加用力，气一直喷在贝蕾丝的脖子间，加快的频率变成了另一种瘙痒。  
“也不能说哪里错……不过，我现在更想做的事是像这样抱着你。”  
“我已经好久，好久没有像这样好好拥抱你了。”  
“对不起，我刚刚太粗暴了。能原谅我吗？”  
贝蕾丝默默接受着，脖子上沾染的红晕染上她的耳朵和面颊。  
“ai....”  
贝蕾丝又试着张开口呼唤起艾黛尔贾特，曾经有过第一次称呼艾尔的经历，但第二次却不知道为什么变得极为困难。尤其是在艾黛尔贾特的面前用“艾尔”来称呼她。  
贝蕾丝能听到自己的心跳，像让两人共鸣那样紧张地搏动着。  
据说人类的心跳声是会给她人带来安心感的特殊声音，贝蕾丝的脑海里想到了曾经在书里看到的字句。  
来到这个世界之前，贝蕾丝还从未听过胸腔内鼓动着的切切实实的声响。  
心跳虽然小到只能被自己听见，却能让全身的血管都听清。  
贝蕾丝心想，如果她的耳朵贴在艾黛尔贾特的胸膛上是不是也能听到艾黛尔贾特的心。  
心头的瘙痒越发刺挠了，贝蕾丝心知肚明，现在正贴在她背后的艾黛尔贾特想要的是原本这个世界里贝蕾丝的回应。  
无论哪个老师都不该欺骗学生，她们应有知晓真相的权利。  
那也是在书上看见的，它就显眼地立在杰拉尔特兵法书的首页。  
“艾……艾、艾....”  
“艾黛尔贾特。”  
“我并不是你的老师。”  
“我是贝蕾丝，但我不是你的老师。”  
贝蕾丝感觉肩头一轻，埋于发间的艾黛尔贾特抬起头。  
与此同时，原本快要结束的暴雨又降下来了。

修伯特的视线又扫到艾黛尔贾特的脸上。  
“呼呼。”  
“笑的次数有点多，修伯特卿。”  
正忙于办公的皇帝握着的笔没有停，也没有抬头。  
今天的雨也没有停，云层薄薄得挡住天空，原本应该是金黄到温暖的阳光透过云层就变成了阴沉湿冷的光亮。修伯特站在办公桌的左侧，他左手正提着一份今年各个领地所有者的缴纳清单。  
在这样天气下的房间里，修伯特阴沉的脸上却有着能称得上明朗的笑容。  
“想到了有趣的事。”  
艾黛尔贾特抬起头，紫藤色的眼眸透出阴沉的目光，她眼睛周围有着浓厚的黑眼圈。  
修伯特他望着艾黛尔贾特的黑眼圈流露出饶有兴致的表情。  
“陛下昨晚过得很愉快。”  
「完全没有。昨晚什么都没发生，连手都没有碰。」艾黛尔贾特在心中默默反驳。  
颗粒状的雨水映在玻璃上，艾黛尔贾特的眼睛从正在阅读的条款上移开目光，凝望着远处。壁炉里木条呈井字堆在一起，向上燃烧的红光照亮了砖壁，暖意在房间里溢开。  
不知不觉，皇宫内已经开始用起壁炉了。  
“什么时候你也变得会开玩笑了？”  
火光静静地烤着冷空气，艾黛尔贾特的心里却没有暖意产生的安宁的满足感。  
“呼呼，婚姻也许真的会让人发生改变。”  
修伯特将核对过的清单放于艾黛尔贾特跟前，艾黛尔贾特看着那张纸时注意到修伯特无名指上戴着的戒指。  
那枚男戒闪着金属制品特有的银光，映进了艾黛尔贾特的眼里，她蓦地想起六年前的今天修伯特还未戴上这枚戒指。而现在几乎是一眨眼的功夫，又一年也要过了。  
修伯特和贝尔纳提塔的婚礼和艾黛尔贾特是在同年里举办的，同理艾黛尔贾特和贝蕾丝的婚姻也到了第两年了。  
想到这里，艾黛尔贾特用空着的右手揉了揉太阳穴。  
“修伯特卿，这两年内你的笑容也变多了。”  
“托了妻子的福。”  
“好久没见到贝尔纳提塔了，她好吗？”  
“她过得很好，书信里偶尔会说寂寞。”  
寂寞。艾黛尔贾特在心中偷偷咀嚼起这个词。  
她忽然想起了今天的早上看到的贝蕾丝，贝蕾丝背对着艾黛尔贾特躺在床的另一侧边缘，被子只是虚虚沾上了背部，她抱住身子表现出一副很冷又不敢接近的样子。  
艾黛尔贾特看着这样的贝蕾丝心中产生了一股陌生的怀念。  
这份怀念感不是来自于皇帝的艾黛尔贾特，而是作为收藏在心底的士官学校学生的艾黛尔贾特所感觉到的怀念。  
想要触碰又收回的手，像雨落又停那样小心翼翼的情感，和皇女时期的艾黛尔贾特从贝蕾丝老师的身上感受到的情感一模一样。  
只是她们两人间的变故太过突然让艾黛尔贾特不知道该如何应对，而艾黛尔贾特现在唯一能表现出亲密的只有在她起床时为还在熟睡中的贝蕾丝盖紧被子。  
“你应该多陪陪她。”  
艾黛尔贾特落笔为这张纸的落款签下名。  
“我会的，现在手头的事更重要。”  
修伯特跟着递上下一份文件。  
艾黛尔贾特点点头，就如修伯特所说，除了情感上的事，还有很多事情等着皇帝来解决。  
“有一封随信附带的包裹我也一并带来了。”  
“是陛下曾过委托的东西。”  
艾黛尔贾特看着修伯特把手上的小盒子放置于办公桌上，随盒附带的信件上署名【致艾黛尔贾特 冯 弗雷斯贝尔古】，是从瓦力领寄来的包裹。  
“贝尔娜缇塔居然真的把它做出来了。”  
隔着盒子的包装艾黛尔贾特已经猜到盒子里装的是什么了。  
“谢谢你，修伯特。”  
修伯特行了一个礼，消瘦的面颊上自然而然地流露出一抹笑容。艾戴尔贾特看着修伯特脸上的笑容惊讶于他会成为那种会为爱人感到自豪的那类人。  
似乎哪里都能看到的场景，自己所爱的人被认可远比本人被认可时更容易被激发自豪感，那是一种打从心里地为所爱之人庆贺的喜悦。  
爱情魔法的神奇好像也不止于此。  
每当一对恋人确认恋情之后便会不自觉得观察起对方的细节，从身体到谈吐举止行为等各方面的细节，并且这种不自觉总是会在相处过久后变为一种习惯。  
这也导致了艾黛尔贾特对贝蕾丝的自白并不意外。  
有时候艾黛尔贾特偶然看到贝蕾丝会翻阅起执教时期写下的笔记本，原本她以为贝蕾丝只是想记录下新的信息，久而久之艾黛尔贾特发现她翻阅的次数多过于记录。  
作为贝蕾丝的恋人的艾黛尔贾特直觉出一个模糊的答案和设想，需要贝蕾丝为她解答。  
入冬前的雨如果停了也代表安巴尔城的冬天正式到来了。雨停之时，艾黛尔贾特与贝蕾丝两人会在雨后的天空中看到的什么呢？  
「得快点完成手头的工作后去找老师谈谈。」  
把羽毛笔插入墨水瓶，艾黛尔贾特从椅子上起身。  
「不过......」艾黛尔贾特的脑海中忽然出现了故事一开始时贝蕾丝被压在她身下面红耳赤的样子，接着像是得逞了那样，艾黛尔贾特的嘴角边不自觉地挂上了笑容。  
「能看到老师脸红心跳动摇的样子，好像也蛮不错的。」  
修伯特的视线又扫到艾黛尔贾特的脸上。  
“呼呼，陛下不打算马上让皇后陛下知道你准备了一份惊喜吗？”  
“不。”艾黛尔贾特的声音上扬，她脸上的笑容变成了将要实施恶作剧的孩子的笑容。  
“手头的工作更重要。”

雨连下了三天还是不见停。  
内部由石所制的训练室正响起一个人的叫喝，武器划开空气发出接二连三的”呼——赫”后便会有一阵气喘。  
脚下的地板随着挥击之后也会发出抱怨似的“嘎吱、嘎吱”，灰黑色的训练场底部铺着一块用灰石砖分割的场地。  
贝蕾丝正站在内场的最中心，她双手持着训练用的木刀，眼朝前方，严阵以待。  
她的左手手腕掂住柄的末端，右手的中指和无名指则协助她掂住柄的前端。  
贝蕾丝闭着眼正对着虚若无物的空气，她能感觉到自己小臂上传来的阵阵酸胀。挡在额前刘海被汗水浸透了，卸除铠甲后贴身的内衣粘连在皮肤上。  
如果说优秀的剑士在练习挥剑时脑海中想着必须是假想敌的话，那现在贝蕾丝现在所想念的人一定会让教授剑术教义的师傅倍感蒙羞。  
又一刀被挥下，木刀不开刃的面劈开了空气发出了“呼——哧”的声响时，在地板即将发出“嘎吱”之前，贝蕾丝又一度不可避免地想起了一个人的名字。  
「艾尔。」  
贝蕾丝胀得通红的脸颊上滑落一滴汗水，训练室内门外静静下着雨。  
雨幕仿佛盖在心脏上，心跳声于雨中渐响。

那天的自白没有令贝蕾丝感觉到坦白的释然感，事情正巧相反，有另一种特别的情绪闯进了她的胸口。  
未穿袜子的足部贴在石面上，寒冷绕着贝蕾丝的脚掌缠进了心底。  
那天晚上贝蕾丝已经做好了会被艾黛尔贾特做什么的准备，可最后艾黛尔贾特什么都没有做时，从贝蕾丝心中涌出的并不是释然的放心，而是一种不知为何的....遗憾。  
是在遗憾艾黛尔贾特对她做这种事情吗？  
不是的，恰恰相反，贝蕾丝在遗憾艾黛尔贾特什么都没有对自己做。  
内衣黏连在身上的潮感和下雨天空气中的湿润好像被胡乱地揉成了一团一股脑塞进了贝蕾丝的胸口，正在跳动的心脏被强行塞入了这黏糊糊的情感，最终变得酥酥麻麻的。  
自那天后贝蕾丝开始对艾黛尔贾特无比在意。可是那天后艾黛尔贾特再也没有来找过她，偶尔她们也会忽然遇上，就像今天艾黛尔贾特在她的眼前匆匆掠过，她的速度很快得向前走了，像似没有看到贝蕾丝那样与她擦肩而过，甚至快到贝蕾丝也没有看清楚艾黛尔贾特的脸。跟在艾黛尔贾特皇帝斗篷后方的大臣们蜂拥成了一群，他们必须小跑着才能追赶上艾黛尔贾特的步伐。  
「真像领头羊带着羊群。」  
望着几个因为脚步慢追不上前头的大臣略显笨拙的身影，贝蕾丝那么想着，嘴角却莫名地上扬。  
想到这里。脸上带着汗水的胀红还没有平复，贝蕾丝端着剑没有再挥下。  
「我为什么会对艾黛尔贾特怀有这种心情呢？」  
「我对艾黛尔贾特的看法已经不止是师徒层面上的了？」  
「我在喜欢着艾戴尔贾特吗？」  
「超越师生间的关系……不，还是不行！」  
贝蕾丝低垂着眼帘，湿气令空气越发降温，空气中夹杂起石砖缝隙间的泥尘味，仿佛有种再度回到圣墓的错觉。  
「现在我该如何对待艾黛尔贾特呢……」  
贝蕾丝慢慢呼出一口气，调整了步伐，也许是许久未挪动的原因，脚掌周围的地板上留下了一层薄薄的雾气。  
训练场敞开的门外正有人踩着忽深忽浅的水声走来，雨声不重脚步声却很轻快吗，像似偶然路过的信步。  
贝蕾丝放下木剑顺着声音看过去，正巧看见多站在门口正将油布伞收起的多萝提雅。  
“多萝缇雅？”  
“老师。”  
望着贝蕾丝带有一丝困惑的表情，多萝缇雅的嘴角带着某种了然的微笑。  
“找我有事吗？”  
面对贝蕾丝提出的疑问，她嘴角的笑容更加深了。  
“我的直觉告诉我，老师现在需要一位感情咨询师的帮助。”  
多萝缇雅将油布伞收好立在训练场旁，把伞靠在贝蕾丝的伞上后，多萝缇雅才缓步走进室内。  
“老师还再纠结和小艾黛尔的关系吗？”  
“哎，老师意外的是会在某个点上停滞不前的人呢。该说是优点呢？还是缺点呢？”  
多萝缇雅脱下了鞋子，将其提在手里赤脚走近训练场。她踏上台阶，一步一步接近站在中心点的贝蕾丝。  
“老师...你是时候该正视我们的成长了哦。”  
“我们都已经从老师的手下毕业了。”  
“无论是小艾黛尔还是我，甚至是修君、贝尔娜缇塔....大家都已经成长到足够独当一面的大人了。”  
“所以，我想老师是时候该好好正视小艾黛尔了哦。”  
讲到这里，多萝缇雅已经与贝蕾丝面对面了。  
贝蕾丝身上的汗水大部分已经变干了，可是她的脸庞还是通红的，甚至这红色也染上了耳根。  
“....”  
贝蕾丝没有说话，她的嘴唇抿着，微微耷拉的眉毛下她的眼睛炯炯地闪着光，在雨天便显得昏暗的场景中贝蕾丝的眼睛被带上了水色。  
多萝缇雅看着贝蕾丝的表情变化，露出了像似'真拿她没有办法呢'的表情。  
“假设大司教命令老师杀了反叛圣塞罗司教的小艾黛尔，老师怎么做呢？”  
当这句话从多萝缇雅的嘴里传到贝蕾丝耳朵里时，贝蕾丝的表情忽然就像从呆滞中初醒那般，她的眼睛第一次对上了多萝缇雅。多萝缇雅还和10年前那样需要贝蕾丝扬起一点头才能和她对视，可是她内在的某点已经是不如外表那样只需贝蕾丝扬起头才能对视的了，至少贝蕾丝是那么觉得的。  
“无论如何我都不会和我的学生刀剑相向的。”  
贝蕾丝如实地回答道，原本只是布着水色的眼睛里此时显露得是领悟到什么似的光彩。  
“所以....我也绝不会和艾黛尔贾特为敌。”  
“嗯，果然就是老师的回答。”  
像似得到了满意的答案，多萝缇雅发出“嗯”的时候尾音愉快地向上扬起，接着多萝缇雅歪着头眯起眼笑道。  
“雨还在下呢，能拜托老师替我去接下小艾黛尔吗？”  
“哎，为什么？”  
显然没有想到会被请求的贝蕾丝露出了很茫然的表情。  
“就像我刚刚说的'要正视小艾黛尔'，老师也需要表现得主动一点。”  
“话是那么说.....”贝蕾丝还是有些迟疑，她不自觉得移开视线，扫向她放伞的地方。  
“咦....”  
伞没了。  
“哎呀，怎么了？”  
“我的伞不见了....”  
贝蕾丝带着疑惑又无辜的表情望着只留下一片湿漉漉痕迹的石砖面。潮湿的痕迹还留着，但是贝蕾丝的伞却没了，很明显，这是一起灵异事件。  
“啊拉，那就用我的吧。”  
“那你怎么办？”  
贝蕾丝为难地看向放在门口唯一的一把油布伞，这把伞还是多萝缇雅来时放下的。  
“我的话完全没有关系哦。”  
“因为我的心中有一种预感告诉我过一会儿雨就会停呢。”  
多萝缇雅语气轻松地说道，然后她优雅地转了一圈向旁边挪了一步。在她笑着回过头回答贝蕾丝的同时，她偷偷地向门外的修伯特眨了一下眼。  
躲在门外的修伯特在接收到多萝缇雅的眼色后扬起了他特有的阴沉笑容，他朝着多萝缇雅的方向抬起了手，有两把伞被他握在手里，其中一把就是贝蕾丝来训练场时留下的。  
“……？”  
贝蕾丝看着多萝提雅过份愉悦的情绪心中的问号仿佛多得要写在脸上。  
可是贝蕾丝再把目光放在那唯一一把伞上时，她心里的问号也变得沉寂了，也许……可能……还带了点惴惴不安。

艾黛尔贾特现在正站在宫殿后方的屋檐下避雨，正好是能看见花坛的位置。  
艾黛尔贾特抬头看向天空，连续下了七天的雨后遮住天空的云已经变得稀薄了，渐渐的也遮不住太阳了，连续七天的朦朦胧胧最终还是会被太阳照亮。  
说来也有点奇怪，今天的天气虽然下着雨，但同时也有阳光。  
花坛内，橘色的花朵在雨中绽放，透过云层的光让花娇艳得就像在发亮。  
「不常见的天气。」艾黛尔贾特心里想道。  
不知道是处于好奇还是闲来无事，艾黛尔贾特向前伸出了手接住从天落下的雨点，雨滴进她的手套上时没有重到能溅起水滴的力道，也许很快这场雨就会停了。  
想到雨快要停了，艾黛尔贾特的心里却涌上了落寞。  
战后的和平生活虽然不如战争时的紧迫，但是那些日常的政事也丝毫不得马虎。  
即使这装备整齐的双手已经不用再接触他人的鲜血和武器了，可现在却变得连与心爱人牵手这种单纯的满足都变成了奢望。  
“明明已经是和平时期了.....”  
艾黛尔贾特从心感叹道，当她收回手时才注意到不远处正撑着伞走来的贝蕾丝。  
“老师...?”  
艾黛尔贾特顺着那个方向看过去，伞下的贝蕾丝面色平静嘴唇微微抿着，眉眼处却有一种忧心忡忡的神情，仿佛也像艾黛尔贾特那样在忧愁些什么。贝蕾丝的眼睛低垂，眼中映着的是路面间的积水与花坛内橘色的倒影。  
艾黛尔贾特露出片刻诧异的表情，可这神情很快转瞬而逝，随而代之的是源自自己心中直觉而生的微笑。  
「难道老师也在和我烦恼同一个事吗？」  
那么想着，艾黛尔贾特现行出声打了招呼。  
“老师。”  
贝蕾丝头轻轻一顿，回过神看向艾黛尔贾特的方向，艾黛尔贾特的脸上正挂着温和的笑容。  
“....艾黛尔贾特。”  
相似在茫茫迷雾中找到路标的人哪样，贝蕾丝快步上前靠到屋檐边将艾黛尔贾特迎进伞底。  
“老师，你有见到修伯特吗？”  
“是多萝缇雅拜托我来接你的。”  
“..这样吗。”  
艾黛尔贾特仿佛察觉到了在这两人之间达成的共识的那样捂住了额头。  
雨打在伞上发出那种滴答滴答的声音，贝蕾丝借着伞和雨的掩护瞄着艾黛尔贾特脸上苦恼的表情。两人共撑的阴影下，贝蕾丝如往常那样表现出一副若无其事的样子。  
实则，内心处正在享受当下。  
“老师。”  
忽然，紫藤色的眸子对上了贝蕾丝墨绿色的眼睛。  
“你是怎么看我的？”  
贝蕾丝心里一悸，因为艾黛尔贾特的眼神直直地盯了过来。  
“.....？”  
“我不想怀疑老师，但是那晚上你说的话...实在是难以置信，如果老师真的是从五年前来的人的话...”  
“所以，我想知道五年前的老师是怎么看待现在的我。”  
察觉到自己的话太忽然有不妥贴的艾黛尔贾特换了一种语气，在整理语言的过程中她站直身体，她的下巴微微抬起，双眼直视贝蕾丝的眼睛。  
艾黛尔贾特的眼睛在雨中放佛被点亮了……不对，准确来说那应该是封着火焰的宝石，宝石制作的空洞容器内塞入了一团正在熊熊燃烧的烈火，好似其散发的热情连宝石都能融化。  
今天、昨天、现在，那一刻贝蕾丝的脑海中快速地总结了她到达这个世界时所感受到的所有瞬间。  
如果说瞬间累积成时间、时间累积成人生，那贝蕾丝现在所处的每一个瞬间都是能作证。  
并且，这也是艾黛尔贾特的理想所创造的瞬间。  
“更漂亮、更干练、更强大……”  
贝蕾丝与艾黛尔贾特相互凝视，她的声音击破潮湿的水汽，盖过水滴震颤空气的声音，她的嘴唇平缓的吐露心声，她的心脏却因为什么情感激昂的跃动着。  
“是我教授过的，最沉稳最优秀也是最令我自豪的学生，最重要的是——”  
几经酥麻到颤抖的电流撩拨起被贝蕾丝的心底，贝蕾丝压抑着它们尽力地保持稳重严肃的语气说道。  
可是那种开心到极致的愉悦怎能靠理智就压抑住呢？  
“是个能带所有人一起前进的，最棒的皇帝。”  
当最后一句话脱口时，贝蕾丝自己都没有发现她的脸上已经带上了微笑。  
“呼呼，稍微有点脸红。不过，老师还有一个你没有说。”  
艾黛尔贾特把屈起的食指贴在下嘴唇上，她的脸颊和耳朵染上了一样的桃色，她露出了一副小孩子想要恶作剧般的表情调笑贝蕾丝。  
贝蕾丝刚想提问，在她的嘴半启，半个音还没未发出时，这场雨就停了。  
“雨停了。”  
艾黛尔贾特望着天空，有一束阳光先行越过云层洒在她的脸上，贝蕾丝没有收起伞，她只是看着艾黛尔贾特，时间从她们之间静静流走，雨已经停了，她们之间某种像似雾样的隔阂也随着这场雨消逝了。  
艾黛尔贾特偏了头正巧对上了贝蕾丝的目光，她微眯起眼，神情温和地朝贝蕾丝笑着。  
“我现在可以吻我的皇后了吗？”

贝蕾丝闭上眼睛。  
“我们…………还是先从牵手开始吧。”  
只是多了几分怂。

“看来计划成功了。”  
导致这一切的神明大人站在宫殿房顶的装饰物上，风吹起她的头发，黄金色的兽瞳闪着流光。  
不远处观望的修伯特和多萝提雅注意到了这位神明，在悄无声息间两人朝着她的方向行了个短暂的礼。  
在察觉到两人的礼仪时，神明朝着她们莞尔一笑，一阵风掠过，原本站在装饰物上的人影便消失了。

另一段正在发生的故事。  
仅仅是一愣神一眨眼的功夫，圣墓中不断回响起炎帝的面具坠落在石质台阶上的声音。  
白银色的发丝随着面具的掉落而暴露，银白化为细线散落于头盔之外。  
偌大的圣墓之间一时竟无人舍得打破这份宁静。蕾亚的脸在那一刻扭曲成极其怪异的样子，修伯特的嘴角猛地抽搐，贝尔纳缇娜忘记了尖叫，她大大的张着嘴躲在多萝缇雅的后面，多萝缇雅看着眼前的发生的事态一时也不知如何应对。  
“老.....师？”  
那是比须臾更快发生的事情，时间的指针在那刻停止了。  
身着炎帝铠甲的艾黛尔贾特以一种极为诡异的姿势被对方紧紧抱住。  
瞧着艾黛尔贾特因难以置信而瞪大的紫色眼眸，贝蕾丝松开了她的嘴唇。  
“好久不见了，我过去的皇帝陛下。”  
贝蕾丝笑着对满脸通红的艾黛尔贾特说道，她的嘴唇边还挂着刚刚连着两人的一缕银丝。

后面并不会有《RE：我被其他世界里穿越过来做反派的老师强吻了！》这样的连载。


End file.
